Paperwork is the Best
by stuck-between-fandoms
Summary: Peeta Mellark's worst day became the best. All because of paperwork. Part two of Vending Machines are the worst.


**Thank you SO much guys for the reviews! Due to popular demand (like 4 reviews) I'm continuing my story. Let's hope Peeta and Katiss can… continue without interruption.**

 **DISCLAIMER! Did not put this in the previou chapter but I am obviously not Suzanne Collins! These characters are hers!**

Kpkpkpkpkp

 **Katniss POV**

Oh shit! Oh shit! I just kissed Peeta FREAKING Mellark. And we almost had sex! Wait why didn't we have sex again? Oh yeah Finnick "The Ass" Odair and all the other people in the office interrupted us! Peeta moves to block me from view. Awe! He is so sweet. Actually I want you to come back please Peeta! All the girls in the office are checking out you out. I don't want Glimmer and Clove to see you. You are mine….. Wait. Are you mine? I should ask you that once… Once… Well later.

"So finally got the balls to ask her out boss man?" Finnick smarts at us. Peeta blushes and hands back my shirt.

"Finnick" Peeta says dangerously. Oh god. He sounds even hotter when he's mad. Is that possible? I mean he's hotter than Channing Tatum and Colin O'Donohue put together. He is sorta of a mi of the both of them. He has the body of Channing Tatum but the Chisled features and almost too blue eyes off Coln O'Donohue.

My fingers fumble with my buttons when I see Cato and Marvel checking me out. The room just went from a hundred degrees to zero.

"Yo! Harris! James! Stop lookin at my girlfriend like she's meat!" Peeta shouts at the two Neanderthals.

My heart stopped at girlfriend. So I am his girlfriend. Or is just saying that so our current… situation doesn't look to suspicious? Peeta is a really good actor. He got the lead to all our high school plays, however not the musicals, Peeta couldn't hold a tune to save humanity.

While Cato and Marvel mumbled out apologies Annie, Madge and Delly all motioned, with eager eyes, to my office.

"Peeta?" He turns his head looking sexily mussed, from my own hands. I practically puff with pride at the thought _I_ made him look like this. "I'm going into my office to… freshen up." I lean and whisper into his ear "See you later k?" He shivers as my breath warms his ear. I can see his pupils dilate and I lick the shell of his ear for good measure. He grunts in understanding and pretty much runs into his office, followed by Finnick, Thresh, and surprisingly Gale.

Kpkpkpkp

As soon as I walk into my office I'm attacked by a sea of squealing and hugs.

"Oh. My. God!" my friend Annie screams "Katniss, what just happened out there? Are you and Peeta a thing now? Were you a thing alreadyand hiding it from HR?

"Hey!" Madge yells back "I am HR"

"We know Madge." Delly says coolly, always the one to make the ceasefire, "There's just too many forms to fill out when you date someone from the office."

"I know. I love face people get when I hand them the stack of papers they have to fill out." Madge says a little too happy about the fact. "Speaking of which." Madge hhands a sack of what must be 30 pieces of paper. "I need these filled out by the Tuesday."

"That's in today Madge"

"I know" she gives me a devilish smirk.

Kpkpkpkp

"Dude!" Finn shouts as he gives me a hard smack on the back. "Your balls finally dropped! Cause you finally got the balls to talk to Katniss."

"Haha Finn, very funny" my voice oozing sarcasm.

"Well its true." Said Gale, who I didn't notice until this moment. "Kat and you have been tip toeing around each other since middle school. I was so sick and tired of shit I was about to shove you two in the janitors closet.

I laugh "I appreciate the thought, but I know what Finn and his wife do in that room, I'd rather not kiss Katniss with that stuck in my brain."

"Why not" Finn grins ear to ear "It would be hot"

Darius laughs his ass off and says "Thinking about Annie maybe, but your scrawny ass" The rest of us join in in his hysteria.

"Hey! That's MY wife you're talking about" Finn turns an unappealing shade of red.

"Sorry Finn! We… we're not laughing or hitting on your wife… it's just…. Your ass is scrawny" I wheeze out.

Kpkpkpkp

 **Katniss POV**

At 5 o'clock when all of the others have left I knock on Peeta's office door. "Come in" a gruff, sexy voice calls. I giggle into my hand, he sounds tired. Maybe I should _wake him up_. I undo the top two buttons of my already low cut top and walk in.

"Hello Peeta" I say in what I hope is a sexy voice, I'm not very good at the whole sexy thing like Jo and Madge are.

"Hello Katniss" Peeta says taking notice in the tone of my voice and the undone buttons of my shirt. So this whole sexy thing does work. I'll have to thank Jo.

"So, you got all the paperwork from Madge right?" I say moving to sit on the corner of his desk he was closest to.

"Ye-yeah" he stutters out "A whole lot of it" I cross my legs, purposely letting my skirt rise higher. "I-I be-better get working on it." He makes a move to scoot a bit away from me, I catch and surge forward and grab his –muscly- arm.

"Than can we work on it together since… ya know we got in all this work together." I lean my face closer to his and rub up and down upon his arm.

"Su-sure Katniss."

"Wonderful." I edge closer to his face, his lips. As he leans in closer I jump up and away giggling. "I'll go get my packet." I walk back towards my office swaying my hips and giggling more. I really do need to thank Jo. Maybe a fruit basket or something.

Kpkpkpkp

She was going to be the death of me that Katniss Everdeen. She comes strutting into my office and shows off hints of the white lace bra I saw before and the expanse of her smooth thighs. Then she offers to do paperwork with me with her face a breath away from mine. I was about to knock that breath out of her but then she runs off to get that damn paper work!

I shift in my seat, uncomfortable because of the obvious bulge in my pants. I contemplate running to the bathroom to take care of it, but I know Katniss would be here any second and cold probably guess what was up to.

I grab the stack of papers Madge gave me and started skimming through Just when I was about to start signing my name Katniss's voice, to which I can only describe as seductive, made itself known to the room.

"Oh you started without me" Katniss pouted her plump red lips at me. I'm pretty sure another button had come undone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I burst out in embaressment, turning a shade pink.

"It's ok" she said, voice still in seductive mode. "I guess you'll have to…. Make it up to me… _somehow_." The last word ended in a whisper, a whisper that landed straight to my dick. Yep, I'm dead, but I died a very happy man.

Kpkpkpkp

Wow! I've got him good. Of course I'm not going to keep torturing him forever. I have been in love with him since I was eleven, ever since he gave me food and gave me hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It was a January day, I had just dropped off Prim at school. We were both starving and cold, our clothes pretty much thread-bear. After Daddy died in the car accident, which left Mama unable to work, even after she fully healed. Aunt Effie came to take care of us and Mama seemed perfectly fine. Once Aunt Effie left Mama pretty much abandon us, falling into a dramatic depression._

 _I was walking to middle school part of our Pre K to junior high school. I saw Peeta carrying a big basket of food. My stomach rumbled in hunger, I was jealous that Peeta probably got all that food from his loving Daddy, his living Daddy. I walked into our classroom with my head held high but with an empty stomach._

 _Later that day I was walking to drop off my books I found a basket of food, Peeta's basket of food outside my locker. At first I wanted to reject it, thinking I was just a charity case for him. Then I thought of Prim and her hollow cheeks and stomach. I grabbed the basket and ran to Prim, I was filled with happiness for the first time in months when I saw the look on my seven year old sister's face, a look of pure joy._

 _Peeta's basket got me motivated. I started working for Haymitch Abernathy, the town's very rich, drunk man, I became his personal assistant/housekeeper. I cleaned his house, shopped for his groceries, and most importantly managed his expenses. I loved the numbers, the numbers never lied, they never left unexpectedly, the numbers were dependable._

 _I called Aunt Effie right after I got the job with Haymitch. She ran in our house thirty minutes later (surprising since her town from ours is an hour away) tears streaming down her face, apologizing and giving so many kisses that my face was still red from her lipstick after I had already washed it off. She took my mother away to a special hospital two days after she moved all her stuff to our house._

 _Effie told me that I should quit my job with Haymitch, but I refused, I loved working for Haymitch he was like a father to me, and I couldn't ever leave my numbers. So Effie went to see Haymitch to work out an agreement fit for a now twelve year old. However when Effie saw the state in which Haymitch put himself through she couldn't stand for it. She weane him off drinking and pretty much saved his life as becoming a single, rich bastard, now hes a married, rich bastard. It's a good thing I love my Uncle Haymitch._

End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smile at the memory and proceed to write my name and initials on every line I come to.

Kpkpkpkp

 **Peeta POV**

I watch Katniss as she wistfully smiles at her paper. A smile I used to see once on a blue moon at school during class. I think about how that smile made-makes me happy. How that smile gave me hope even when my world was dark, especially when my world was darkest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I love my Papa. I still do but my Mother is a different story. If my brothers or I did anything wrong, ever, we would get severely punished. I remember having accidentally leaving the sugar cookies in for a minute too late and my Mother blew a gasket, a black eye for that. She told my teachers I knocked into a door knob. Rye, my second oldest brother, was frosting some cupcakes and he spilt a tube of the frosting. My brother got a broken arm, Mother said he fell down the stairs._

 _The teachers let all this pass right under their noses, and my brothers and I were too afraid to say anything in fear of a beating worse than all of our beatings combined. It wasn't until my vice-principal, Mr. Crane, came to our family bakery that someone finally noticed._

 _I was bring bread out of the oven at the time and Mother was checking Mr. Crane's baked goods out. Mother never knew Mr. Crane and she didn't like it when I talked to customers, so I gave a wave to Mr. Crane behind Mother's back. When I gave the wave my hand slipped and the bread fell into the oven's flames._

 _me hard upside the head. Mr. Crane was able to hold her off till my Papa came down and called 911. I was in a coma for eight days and had twenty-seven staples in my head. The doctor never thought I would make it, but Papa never gave up hope. He and my brothers stood by my hospital bed everyday till I woke up. When I did they told me Mother is in jail for twenty years. I know it's bad, but I was happy._

 _The doctors approved for me to go to school one month later. Papa had been sad about never doing anything about Mother. When Papa was sad I was sad, I hadn't smiled in a while. When I got back to school and I saw Katniss Everdeen and she actually smiled at me it gave me hope._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I smile at my papers thinking about that day when I got a smile from the woman sitting right in front of me. I was jeered out of my train of thought by that woman's voice.

"Peeta?"

Kpkpkpkp

 **Katniss POV**

I was reading a certain part of the paper work when I got frazzeled. How do I answer this if I don't even know the answer?

"Peeta?" I see I knocked him out of memory. I regret it, he looked like a boy again, like the boy I first fell in love with.

"Ye-yes?" He says, coming to.

"There's a question on here that I don't know how to answer"

"Lay it on me" he says with a wink.

I blush, "just might.' He blushes deeper pink. "The question asks if you two – I mean us-, if we are currently dating or a onetime thing. I put that in less formal words obviously."

"Well… Ummm… Well…" he stutters.

"Oh the great Peeta Mellark speechless again! And in the same 24 hours too!" I yell to the ceiling as if it can hear me. He just blushes even more. "You know I do want to date you, and much more." I stride over to him and sit on his lap. "Are you up for it?" I give him a long kiss.

"I..um. Yes"

"Great. Pick me up at eight tomorrow." I give him one last peck on the lips and walk out of the room.

Kpkpkpkp

 **Peeta PO**

I died a very happy man that day.

 **Hi lovelies! Sorry for not posting in forever, but I've been so busy with school and cheer and school!**

 **Tell me if you want me to continue. I've been thinking about writing some Sherlolly or Captain Swan.**

 **-stuck-between-fandoms**


End file.
